Das Geheimnis um Griffindor Castle
by mkcomputers
Summary: Harry bekommt eine offizielle Einladung ins Ministerium und erfährt dabei noch ein paar Sachen.


Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, alle Personen die im Ligusterweg wohnten schliefen schon. Nur in einem Zimmer brannte noch Licht. In diesem einen Zimmer saß Harry James Potter und las in seinem Zaubertrankbuch. Das mochte an sich nichts ungewöhnliches sein für einen jungen Zauberer der nach Hogwarts ging, denn über die Sommerferien hatten sie wie jedes Jahr eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf bekommen. Wer Harry allerdings kannte würde meinen dieser wäre verrückt geworden, denn er hasste Zaubertränke, er hasste diese Stunden unten in den Kerkern mit den Slytherins und er hasste Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer und Hauslehrer der Slytherins war. Harry selber war ja zum Glück in Gryffindor und war so nur in Zaubertränke Snape ausgeliefert.

Harry setzte sich auf streckte sich und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Er war ganz überrascht wie spannend Zaubertränke sein konnten. Er traute sich plötzlich auch viel mehr zu als sonst in diesem Fach aber vielleicht lag das auch einfach daran das Snape nicht da war und ihn ärgerte. Harry lernte noch einige Tränke auswendig und vertiefte sich anschließend in Verwandlung. Gegen drei Uhr schließlich versank Harry in einem tiefen Schlaf. Er erwachte erst am nächsten morgen gegen zehn Uhr.

Er stand und wunderte sich als er auf den Wecker sah dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er diese Nacht gar keine Alpträume hatte. Er ging runter ins Wohnzimmer das er zur Zeit für sich allein hatte, da Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und ihr übergewichtiger Sohn Dudley zur Zeit in Mallorca waren. Früher hätten sie ihn in dieser Zeit einfach zu der schrulligen Mrs. Figg gegeben, doch diesen Sommer hatte Mad-Eye Moody, ein Ex-Auror und Kämpfer für den Orden des Phönix, Onkel Vernon klar gemacht, dass wenn Harry nicht anständig behandelt würde, würde Vernon das zu spüren bekommen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. Er Frühstückte fertig und ging anschließend wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort saßen drei Eulen. Der einen Eule gab er einen Knut und überflog erst mal den Tagespropheten. Hauptsächlich langweilliges Zeug aber sie hatten immerhin kapiert das Voldemort wieder da war. Aber das definitiv beste heute war die große Überschrift auf Seite 2:

_**Fudge muss Ministerposten räumen**_

_Wie heute bekannt wurde hat dass Zaubergamot den Minister von seinem Amt enthoben. Es wurden einige Gründe genannt, aber der zweifellos wichtigste war: Verleugnung einer gefährlichen Situation. Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore sagte, aus dass er bereits ein Jahr zuvor C. Fudge von der Rückkehr von Sie-wissen-schon-wem gewarnt hat. Fudge hielt es allerdings nicht für notwendig Maßnahmen zu ergreifen._

_Als nachfolgender Minister wurde wie schon davor Albus Dumbledore, der derzeitige Schulleiter von Hogwarts, vorgeschlagen. Dieser lehnte allerdings ab so dass der Leiter des Aurorenbüros Kingsley Shacklebolt große Chancen auf den Posten hat._

_Wir werden sie über die weiteren Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten._

Harry war froh endlich war der inkompetente Idiot von Fudge nicht mehr Minister und bei dem Gedanken das eventuell Kingley Shacklebolt den Ministerposten übernehmen würde musste er lächeln. Er bemerkte erst dass noch zwei andere Eulen auf ihn warteten als ihm die eine Leicht ins Ohr zwickte. Also nahm er den beiden Eulen die Briefe ab damit sie weiter fliegen konnten. Der eine Brief enthielt seine Z.A.G. Ergebnisse. Er öffnete ihn mit zittrigen Fingern als er ihn geöffnet hatte war er erleichtert. Er hatte alle Voraussetzungen um Auror zu werden. Einzig in Wahrsagen und in Geschichte der Zauberei war er durchgefallen. Er nahm sich nun den letzten Brief vor, er sah wichtig aus. Er öffnete ihn und las.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_ich teile ihnen hiermit mit dass sie derzeit ohne magischen Vormund sind, da ihre Eltern und ihr Pate verstorben sind. Laut dem Gesetz für magische Vormundschaft und volljährigkeit ist eine Waise ohne Vormund bereits ab dem 16. Lebensjahr Volljährig. Zur bestätigung und zur offiziellen Erklärung bitte ich sie morgen um 10.00 Uhr ins Ministerium._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen Mary Treamer, Zuständig für magische Volljährigkeit _

Er sollte morgen um zehn Uhr in Ministerium wie um Gotteswillen sollte er morgen nach London kommen? Er überlegte eine Weile. Aber schließlich kam ihm die rettende Idee, er konnte doch Mrs. Figg fragen ob er ihren Kamin benutzen dürfte. Ja dass würde er machen und anschließend direkt zum Grimmauldplatz, dort würde er dann die restlichen drei Wochen verbringen. Vor einer Woche hatte Harry Geburtstag gehabt, aber seine Geschenke konnten ihn nicht aufheitern, denn er musste andauernd an Sirius denken. Von dem her hatte er sich in seinen Büchern vergraben. Herminies Geschenk kam ihm da gerade recht, denn es war ein Buch über das Apparieren. Harry hatte das Buch schon lange durch und er war sich sicher dass er es schaffen würde zu apparieren aber er wusste dass er es hier nicht wagen konnte weil er sonst von Hogwarts flog. Der restliche Tag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Er las viel und ging viel zu spät ins Bett. Um 8.00 Uhr wachte er schließlich auf. Er hatte also genug Zeit, um seine Sachen zu packen. So ging er um also um neun schwer bepackt hinüber zu Mrs. Figg. Als es klingelte dauerte es etwas bis Arabella Figg kam, aber sie begrüßte Harry sofort: „Hallo Harry schön dass du mal vorbeischaust! Lass uns einen Tee zusammen trinken."

„Hallo Mrs. Figg ich bin eigentlich nicht zum Tee trinken gekommen, ich wollte fragen ob ich ihren Kamin benutzen darf um nach London zu kommen.", antwortete Harry.

Mrs. Figg wirkte zwar enttäuscht, gestattete Harry jedoch die Benutzung ihres Kamins. Er stapelte seine Sachen so gut es ging in den engen Kamin nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und quetschte sich anschließend auch dazu. Kaum hatte er sich rein gequetscht warf er auch schon das Flohpulver auf den Boden des Kamins und sagte laut: „Grimmauldplatz 12."

Er kam genauso an wie er abgereist war, er war eingequetscht zwischen seinen Sachen. Nachdem er aus dem Kamin war und er seine Sachen nach oben, auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, bemerkte er dass zur Zeit niemand im HQ war. Dass wunderte ihn zwar, aber er dachte dass die Ordensmitglieder wahrscheinlich beschäftigt sind.

Viertel vor zehn reiste Harry dann per Flohpulver zum Ministerium. Als er ankam musste er als erstes zum Portier und seinen Zauberstab registrieren lassen. Als sich der Beamte wie üblich bestätigen ließ dass es wirklich Harrys Zauberstab war. Anschließend ging er sofort zu Madam Traemer, allerding verlief er sich in den vielen Gängen des Ministeriums und kam deswegen fünf Minuten zu spät. Schließlich stand er endlich vor dem Büro von Madam Treamer, er klopfte an und wurde sofort hereingebeten.

„Mister Potter nehme ich an!", wurde er empfangen.

„Ja der bin ich. Guten Tag Mrs. Treamer.", erwiederte er gelassen.

„Also ich nehme an sie wollen diese Sache so schnell wie möglich abschließen. Das wichtigste konnten sie bereits dem Brief entnehmen es geht um ihre Vormundschaft und ihre Volljährigkeit. Da ihre Eltern und ihr Vormund gestorben sind werden sie bereits mit 16 Volljährig.", fing sie an zu erklären, doch Harry unterbrach sie und meinte: „Ja dass stand alles bereits in ihrem Brief an mich. Ich wäre ihnen dankbar wenn jetzt der eventuelle Haken an der Sache käme."

Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Da kann ich sie beruhigen Mr. Potter, es gibt keinen Haken. Sie bekommen die Volljährig ohne wenn und aber. Sie dürfen zaubern wann sie wollen natürlich mit den allgemeinen Beschränkungen und sie können ihre Apparierprüfung ablegen."

Jetzt war Harry baff, er hatte fest Damit gerechnet dass es irgendeinen Haken geben Würde, aber es hatte den Anschein als ob es keinen gäbe. Da dass Gespräch eigentlich nur formell war musste Harry nun noch ein paar Formulare unterschreiben. Er versuchte mitzulesen was genau er da unterschrieb aber es war chinesisch für ihn, weil alles juristisch korrekt aufgeschrieben war. Mrs. Treamer und Harry hatten sich gerade voneinander verabschiedet und Harry war schon fast zur Tür raus, als ein Memo in den Raum geflogen kam. Mrs. Treamer las dass Memo sofort und rief Harry nach: „Mr. Potter sie sollen doch bitte noch bei der Abteilung für magisches Erbe vorbeischauen."

Harry hatte das gerade noch gehört und so ging er anstatt zu den Kaminen in ein anderes Stockwerk und klopfte anschließend bei Andreas Detch. Harry klopfte höflich an und wurde kurz darauf hereingebeten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter, Mein Name ist Andreas Detch und ich bin der Beauftragte für magische Erbangelegenheiten. Aber setzen sie sich doch.", die Worte sprudelten aus ihm hervor wie aus einem Wasserfall, „Ihre Eltern, ich hab sie zwar nicht persönlich gekannt aber sie waren so weitich weiß sehr nette Leute."

Er redete aber nicht nur über Harrys Eltern sondern auch über Sirius und über Fudge zog kräftig her.

„Äh Mr. Detch wieso bin ich eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry in einem Augenblick in dem Mr Detch nicht redete. Mr. Detch sah ihn verwirrt an als wäre er es nicht gewohnt dass die Person die ihm gegenüber saß auch reden konnte. Er fing sich aber relativ schnell wieder und fing an zu erklären: „Also Harry ich darf doch Harry sagen? Da wäre ersteinmal das Erbe der Potters und dann noch das Erbe der Blacks."

Jetzt war es an Harry verwirrt dreizuschauen: „Das erbe der Potters aber darauf hab ich doch schon zugriff dass ist doch Verließ 687 bei Gringotts oder?"

„Aber Harry ihre Eltern waren ziemlich reich, Moment ich müsste hier irgendwo ein paar Zahlen haben."er fing an in den Pergamenten die auf seinem Tisch lagen zu wühlen, „Also jedenfalls das Konto dass sie bei Gringotts haben Verließ 687 dass war ihr Verließ dort haben ihre Eltern für sie gespart."

Inzwischen war er fertig mit dem Suchen und gab Harry eine Liste mit dem Pottererbe. Dieser fing an zu lesen und konnte seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen.

_**Erbe der Altehrwürdigen Familie Potter, Linie von Griffindor**_

_Grundbesitz:_

_Godrics Hallow, Haus, Lilienweg 5, 0,5 ha_

_New York, Apparment, 5__th__ Avn. 3__rd__, Str. 300 m² _

_Versailles, Landgut, Potter´s Garden, 20 ha_

_Berlin, Stadthaus, von-Bismarks-Str. __6, 750 m²_

_?, Landgut, Potters Residenz, 150 ha_

_?, Burg, Griffindor Castle?_

_Vermögenswerte:_

_Verließ 687 : 515 247 Galeonen 5 Sickel 13 Knuts_

_Verließ 1411 : 110 285 145 Galeonen 12 Sickel 7 Knuts _

_Verließ 1412 : 320 511 478 Galeonen 2 Sickel 20 Knuts_

_Verließ 1413 : Gegenstände(Bücher, Schmuck, usw.)_

_Mitspracherechte:_

_1 Platz im Zaubergamot_

_1 Platz im Schulrat von Hogwarts_

Harry hatte verstanden worum es dort ging er war überrascht er besaß sechs, nein fünf Häuser denn das in Godrics Hallow war schließlich zerstört.

„Mr. Detch, Wieso steht bei Potters Residenz und bei Griffindor Castle kein Standort?", fragte Harry schließlich wollte er wissen wo er wohnte. Andreas Detch war dass sichtlich unangenehm aber er drückte sich nicht um die Frage herum: „Harry dieses Haus und die Burg es ist nicht bekannt wo sie sich befinden. Allerding müssten sie per Flohpulver in diese Gebäude kommen können."

Das war interessant die Gebäude waren also mit alter Blutmagie geschützt und so ein Schutz war sicherer als der in Hogwarts. Detch sah dass Harry gerade irgendetwas überlegte, er sprach ihn aber trotzdem an: „Sie sind auch Haupterbe des Black-Besitzes. Die Auflistung des Besitzes habe ich...", er fing wieder an in seinen Pergamenten zu wühlen bis er schließlich ein Pergament hoch hielt, „was sagte ich hier ist es!"

Harry fing wieder an zu lesen und diesmal fiel seine Kinnlade deutlich tiefer als vorher.

_**Erbe der Altehrwürdigen Familie Black**_

_Grundbesitz:_

_London, Haus, Grimmauldplatz 12, 300 m² _

_Tokyo, Villa?, 25 ha_

_Kiew, Stadthaus, VampireStraße 14, 350 m²_

Edinburgh, Black Manor?, 150 ha

_Vermögenswerte:_

_Verließ 711: 145 852 Galleonen 2 Sickel 9 Knuts_

_Verließ 1251: 100 124 158 Galleonen 15 Sickel 2 Knuts_

_Verließ 1252: 253 854 227 Galleonen 9 Sickel 13 Knuts_

_Verließ 1253: Gegenstände(Bücher, Schmuck, usw.)_

_Mitspracherechte:_

_1 Platz im Zaubergamot_

_1 Platz im Schulrat von Hogwarts _

_1 Platz im Gringotts Aufsichtsrat_

Harry konnte es nicht Fassen er hatte immer gedacht sein Geld in Verließ 687 das wäre mehr als er je ausgeben könnte was war dann erst mit den andere Millionen? Man könnte die doch investieren, dachte er, nur wo? Gerade hatte diesen Gedanken zu ende Gedacht, da fing Mr. Detch auch schon wieder an zu reden: „Also Harry, selbst verständlich haben beide Familien noch Anteile an großen Firmen aber von welchen? Das weiß keiner genau. Allerding haben so weit ich weiß beide Familien einen Vermögensverwalter, der über die Anteile genau Bescheid weiß. Aber ich denke ich habe sie jetzt schon lang genug aufgehalten falls sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben Harry schreiben sie mir eine Eule."

Harry nickte langsam und verabschiedete sich. Er kehrte über das Flohnetzwerk zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, sollte er dort bleiben? Niemand war da, aber in Gedanken sah er überall Sirius, nein hier konnte er nicht bleiben. Er machte sich langsam auf den weg nach oben, da hörte er wie ein altbekanntes Portrait bei der Haustür anfing zu fluchen und zu beleidigen: „Schlammblüter, Schmalzhirn,..."

Hatte er versehentlich Sirius Mutter aufgeweckt? Nein, es musste jemand ins Haus gekommen sein. Harry schlich sich langsam um die Ecke er zückte seinen Zauberstab, er sprang hinter der Ecke hervor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ...

„Professor Lupin?", Harry senkte den Zauberstab er war froh endlich mal wieder richtigen Kontakt zu einem Zauberer zu haben.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?", bei diesen Worten umarmte Remus seinen Freund, „Ich habe gehört du bist jetzt offiziell volljährig."

„Mir geht es gut Professor, wo sind eigentlich die ganzen Phönix-Leute? Letztes Jahr waren doch immer welche hier.", fragte Harry. Remus machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und meinte: „Als Sirius starb haben sich einige der Schutzzauber aufgelöst. Dumbledore sucht nun schon seit einiger Zeit den Erben des Hauses hat ihn aber noch nicht gefunden. Inzwischen gehen wir vom Schlimmsten aus, nämlich dass das Haus an die letzte noch lebende Black fällt: an Ballatrix Lenstrange."

Jetzt war Harry froh dass er dass Haus geerbt hatte. Es wäre ja noch schöner gewesen wenn die Mörderin von Sirius jetzt auch noch als Lohn das Haus bekäme. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Remus der darüber erstaunt war fragte nach dem Grund und Harry meinte daraufhin: „Sie können Dumbledore sagen er kann das Haus weiterbenutzen für den Orden des Phönix. Und sie Professor können hier schlafen so oft sie wollen. Ja sie dürfen hier sogar einziehen, wenn sie wollen."

Jetzt fing Remus an zu lachen und er lachte und lachte er konnte sich gar nicht mehr ein kriegen.

„So, du bist also der Erbe, dann kannst du aber eigentlich auch das große Schlafzimmer benutzen und nicht der kleine Raum.", Lupin war deutlich amüsiert. Aber Harry hatte schon andere Pläne, er wollte sich Potter´s Residenz ansehen und meinte zu Lupin: „Tut mir Leid Professor aber ich werde weitergehen ich gehe in mein Haus."

„Harry, als erstes nenn' mich nicht immer Professor ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Nenn mich Remus oder Monny! Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten wenn du gehen willst aber du weist dass das Haus in Godrics Hallow zerstört wurde oder?", Remus war aber auch immer für eine Überraschung offen, aber allem Anschein nach wusste er nichts von den anderen Häusern der Familie Potter. Harry ging nach oben und holte seine Sachen, es war ein wenig Arbeit alles wieder so in den Kamin zu Stopfen dass er auch noch reinpasste, aber es ging. Als er dass Flohpulver geworfen hatte und „Potters Residenz.", gesagt hatte war das anfaängliche gefühl so ziemlich das gleiche aber nach einer Zeit war es ein anderes Gefühl nicht unangenehm aber auch nicht angenehm, er vermutete das das die Schutzzauber waren.

Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl weil die Reise länger dauerte als üblich, aber schließlich kam er wohlbehalten an. Er sah sich um, das musste die Eingangshalle sein, sie war riesig und alles war aus Marmor. Durch das Geräusch im Kamin kam eine Hauselfe herbei gewuselt, sie sah Harry eine zeitlang an dann fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten und sie sagte: „Master Potter ihr seid zurückgekehrt, Dixie ist so froh euch zu sehen."

Die Hauselfe plapperte noch alles mögliche und umschlang seine Beine. Harry dem dass nun langsam peinlich wurde, meinte dann: „Also Dixie du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

Die Hauselfe wich zurück schnippte dann mit dem Finger und das Gepäck verschwand.

„Wo ist das Gepäck?", er Dixie, die anwortete dass sein Gepäck jetzt auf seinem Zimmer sei. Er betrachtete die Hauselfe genauer sie trug keine Lumpen sondern ein Kleid wie es früher Dienstmädchen oft beim Adel getragen hatten. Aber er war froh dass die Hauelfe frei war. Da drängte sich ihm ein Gedanke auf hatte er vielleicht mehrere?

„Dixie, wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten hier?", diese Frage musste er einfach stellen.

„Sir hier arbeiten Zehn Hauselfen und weitere 25 auf den ihren anderen Anwesen Master Potter.", kam sofort die Antwort.

„Ich hoffe sie sind alle frei und bekommen Geld!"

„Ja Sir, Alle sind frei und bekommen 15 Sickel im Monat und 12 freie Tage im Jahr."

Da war Harry erleichtert zumindest würde Hermiene ihn nicht umbringen falls sie ihn mal besuchen kommen würde.

„Dixie, könntest du mir mein Zimmer zeigen?", nach der ganzen Aufregung war Harry jetzt verständlicherweise müde. Dixie fürte ihn durch das ganze Haus zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ihn wunderte schon gar nicht mehr dass in sein Schlafzimmer, der Jungenschlafsaal von Griffindor dreimal rein gepasst hätte.

Harry schlief ein paar Stunden bis er um zwei wieder erwachte. Er beschloss sich ersteinmal im Haus umzusehen. Vielleicht konnte er aus irgendwas den Standort des Hauses erschließen. Er kam in einen Raum auf dessen Fußboden eine Karte von Großbritannien war. Es waren ein paar wichtige Standorte eingetragen, wie Hogwarts, Godrics Hallow, und natürlich Potter's Residenz. Potters Residenz lag nicht mehr in England er hätte sowieso geglaubt es würde in Schottland liegen aber er hatte sich geirrt, es lag in Irland. Allmählich bekam er Hunger, aber er hatte keine Ahnung ab er einfach hingehen sollte und den Hauselfen sagen sollte er wolle was zu essen. Nein so wollte er es nicht machen, er hieß schließlich nicht Malfoy. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ein Hauself kam und fragte: „Sir, wann wünschen sie zu speisen?"

„Äh ... Wäre das jetzt möglich?", fragte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Natürlich, Sir! Ich bringe sie sofort in den Speisesaal." antwortete der Elf sofort. Harry war ja schon von der Eingangshalle und von seinem Schlafzimmer beeindruckt gewesen aber beides war nichts gegen diese gigantische Halle sie konnte sich sogar mit der in Hogwarts messen oder besser gesagt umgekehrt. Als Harry sich hingesetzt hatte, erschienen nach fünf Minuten ein paar leckere Gerichte. Harry as viel an diesem Tag sehr viel, so bat er nach dem essen einen Hauselfen den Vermögensverwalter der Potters morgen herzubestellen. Leider war es hier etwas öde, er hatte keine richtige Gesellschaft, vielleicht sollte ich Ron und Hermiene einladen, für die letzte Ferienwoche. Ja das was keine üble Idee. Er nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Ron_

_Du weist nicht wo ich jetzt bin also mir geht es zur zeit gut, aber es ist langweilig hier. Ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Lust hierherzukommen in der letzten Ferienwoche. Wenn du willst können wir uns am Samstag in der Winkelgasse treffen. Ich werde ab 10.00 Uhr dort sein._

_Grüße alle dein Kumpel Harry_

Bei Ron war das immer relativ einfach etwas zu schreiben man konnte immer zwei drei Sätze schreiben. Bei Hermine war das etwas anderes Hermiene wollte Briefe, keine Notizen. Weil er nicht wusste was er schreiben sollte ging er erstmal durch das Haus und entdeckte dabei die Bibliothek. Diese war ziemlich groß, mindestens so groß wie die in Hogwarts. Damit würde er Hermiene doch bestimmt herlocken können, oder? Er sah sich alles genau an schließlich trat ein älterer Mann zwischen zwei Regalen hervor und fragte: „Was kann ich für sie tun Master Potter?"

„Oh guten Tag Mr. ...Äh", fing Harry an herumzustottern denn er war überrascht dass doch auch andere Menschen hier gab außer ihm. Aber der Alter begriff die Situation und meinte: „Pince, Sir! Aber ich bin die einzige Person die zurzeit hier ist."

„Pince? Ihr Nameist Pince sind sie zufällig mit der Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts verwandt?", erkundigte sich Harry rasch dem der Namen aufgefallen war. Mister Pince antwortete sofort und stolz lag in seiner Stimme: „Ja Sir, sie ist meine Enkelin."

Nachdem sich Harry ein paar der Bücher genauer angesehen hatte ging er zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer und schrieb den Brief an Hermiene.

_Hallo Hermiene._

_Ich hoffe du hast schöne Ferien, warst du dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder weg? Nur für den Fall dass du dir Sorgen machst mir geht es gut. Ich habe mein Erbe angetreten und frage mich zurzeit ob Dumbledore etwas davon wusste. Ich werde am Samstag in der Winkelgasse sein, dort werde ich mich wahrscheinlich mit Ron treffen ich würde mich freuen wenn du auch dazukommen würdest. Anschließend lade ich dich und Ron natürlich ein mit mir zusammen die letzte Ferienwoche zu verbringen. Wenn du jetzt denkst, nö lieber nicht ich möchte lesen, kann ich dir versprechen dass ich dich in meiner Bibliothek in Ruhe lasse._

_Viele Grüße Harry_

Der nächste Tag lief einwandfrei ab Harry las viel und übte sich im Apparieren allerding klappte das noch nicht so gut. Aber er würde weiterüben. Gegen drei richtete ihm ein Hauself aus dass sein Vermögensverwalter eingetroffen sei. So ging Harry wieder in den Esssaal und begrüßte seinen Gast. „Hallo, freut mich dass sie es einrichten konnten.", begrüsste Harry ihn freundlich.

„Kein Problem, Sir für euch bin ich rund um die Uhr da! Mein Name ist übrigens Whisper, George Whisper.", antwortete er. Sie setzten sich beide und fingen an über dass Geschäftliche zu reden. Harry besaß wirklich einige Firmen, schon allein nur durch von der Potterseite her. So gehörten ihm zum beispiel die Werke in denen der Feuerblitz hergestellt worden war, ein paar kleinere Geschäfte wie Zonkos in Hogsmead und was ihn ganz besonders freute war dass er 30 Anteil am Tagespropheten hatte.

„George, was würde es kosten wenn wir beim Tagespropheten die Majorität wollten?",fragte Harry dem Danach war eine gewisse Reporterin zu feuern. George zog die Stirn Kaus und antwortete zerknirscht: „Tut mir Leid Sir. Das habe ich bereits versucht aber derjenige der die anderen Anteile hat will nicht verkaufen. Ich habe mir allerding die Freiheit genommen und habe Nachgeforscht. Ich weiß nicht wer hinter dieser Firma Steckt genauso wenig wie irgendeiner weiß hinter welchen Firmen sie stecken, aber ich habe herausgefunden dass es sich dabei um bei den Gringottsverließen auf die die Gewinne fließen um das Blackvermögen handelt."

Harry hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, er machte sich selbst Konkurenz das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegtebis jetzt wusste noch keiner von den beiden Erbschaften. Der Verwalter des Blackvermögens ärgerte sich wahrscheinlich genauso sehr über George Whisper wie sich dieser über ihn ärgerte. Harry verkniff sich eine erklärung und besprach weitere Details mit George. Harry hatte vor in zwei Tagen eines der Black-Anwesen zu besuchen. Dort würde er dann mit dem Vermögensverwalter des Blackvermögens reden.

Am nächsten Tag machte Harry einen Spaziergang über das Land. Nach einiger Zeit setzte er sich unter einen Baum der auf einem Hügel stand. Soweit er wusste gehörte dass Land noch ihm aber sicher war er sich nicht. Er war gerade in Gedanken versunken als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte die definitiv ihn meinte: „He, Wuschelkopf, das ist Privatgelände verzieh dich von hier."

Er hätte es sich denken können dass war nicht mehr sein Grund und Boden, er stand auf und drehte sich um. Das was er sah ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Dort stand ein Mädchen in seinem alter sie hatte schöne braune Haare die sie modisch geschnitten hatte. Dazu kamen noch diese Blauen Augen in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry sie sofort geküsst. Aber dass tat er nicht weil sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Harry murmelte ein, „Schon gut, ich verzieh mich ja schon", und lief in Richtung Potter's Residenz. Das Mädchen schnaubte ihn wieder an: „Falsche Richtung Idiot. Zurück ins Dorf geht's da lang."

Sie zeigte mit ihrem finger in die entgegengesetzte richtung.

„Ach ja, ich bin aber schon aus dieser Richtung gekommen von dem her kann sie nicht falsch sein.ich muss maximal 500m in diese Richtung laufen dann bin ich wieder auf meinem Land.", sagte er mit provozierendem Ton. Nun wurde sie bleich und sagte: „Bitte verzeiht Master Potter, ich wusste nicht das ihr dass seid."

„Kein Problem wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Charlene Whisper, ich bin die Tochter von eurem Vermögensverwalter.", stellte sie sich vor. Harry fand sie recht sympathisch, solange sie ihn nicht mit einem Zauberstab bedrohte. Er lud sie zum Abendessen ein, anfangs wollte sie nicht weil sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte, aber Harry amüsierte dass bloß. Sie war ein recht nettes Mädchen, war ein Jahr älter als er und bereits mit der Schule fertig, da in anderen Ländern die Schule nur sechs Jahre dauerte. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche und Harry wollte ihr abgewöhnen ihn dauernd Master Potter zu nennen. Sie stimmte unter der Bedingung zu das Harry sie nicht mehr Charlene nannte sondern Charly. Plötzlich wechselte Harry das Thema: „Du Charly, hättest du nicht Lust etwas mit mir zu trainieren?"

Sie wurde rot, er konnte mit allen möglichen Leuten trainieren, ja er konnte sogar Auroren zum Training anfordern, aber er wollte zusammen mit ihr trainieren. Sie stimmte zu dabei war ihr Gesicht so rot wie das Haar der Weaslys. So gingen sie in den Trainingsraum üben.

Sie wollten als erstes ein Duell austragen um zu sehen wo noch was verbessert werden musste. Charly korrigierte ihn gleich einmal in seiner Grundstellung. Danach begann das Duell. Er versuchte als erstes sie zu entwaffnen, aber sie blockte den Zauber einfach ab. Sie versuchte daraufhin ihn mit dem Kitzelfluch zu belegen, Harry blockte den Fluch zwar nicht aber er wich gekonnt aus. Sie bewarfen sich noch eine Zeit lang mit Flüchen, bis Harry sie zufällig mit einer Ganzkörperklammer erwischte. Danach gingen sie noch in die Bibliothek da sie Harry einige gute Bücher zeigen wollte. Die Bücher die sie ihm in die Hand drückte waren allem Anschein nach gut, auf jedenfall nahm er sie mit um am Abend noch etwas Lektüre zu haben. Er las noch in den Büchern und legte sich bald darauf schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte er um 8.00 Uhr. Da er noch recht verschlafen war, ging er erst einmal duschen. Eine viertel Stunde später kam ein munterer Harry in den Speisesaal. Was er da sah war äußerst interessant. Charly war gerade dabei mit einem der Hauselfen zu diskutieren, wieso sie kein Frühstück bekam. Harry musste lächeln, schlich sich leise hinter Charly und meinte: „Na nichts besseres zu tun als meine Angestellten fertig zu machen?"

Charly zuckte zusammen, erwiederte aber: „Soso, ich mache deine Angestellten fertig? Ich glaube es war eher umgekehrt!"

Das war ja interessant von der kühlen, ängstlichen Charly von gestern war nichts mehr übrig.

„Bring uns bitte mal Frühstück.", sagte Harry zu dem Hauselfen der immer noch in der Küche stand und fügte nach kurzem überlegen hinzu: „Und ich möchte dass ihr in zukunft auch auf die Anweisungen von Charly hört!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand kurz darauf in Richtung Küche. Harry bot Charly einen Stuhl an. In der Zeit in der sie auf das essen warteten startete versuchte Harry ein Gespräch zu starten.

„Charly, weißt du zufällig ob es in der Bibliothek auch Bücher über Animagi gibt?", fragte Harry. Komischer weise wurde Charly bei der Frage rot. Sie hätte mit dieser Farbe sogar Ron Konkurrenz gemacht. Schließlich antwortete sie zögerlich: „Ja es gibt einige gute Bücher darüber in der Bibliothek. Ich habe daraus gel..."

Sie beendete den letzten Satz nicht. Harry wollte gerade etwas nach haken da erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch. Es war ein gutes Essen, etwa so wie das Frühstück in Hogwarts. Außerdem lag noch ein Brief auf dem Tisch.

_Hallo Harry, _

_wir haben uns sehr über deine Briefe gefreut, ich bin zur Zeit bei Ron im Fuchsbau. Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden das uns mehr als nur Freundschaft verbindet. Ich soll dir von Fred und George ausrichten dass du die Wette gewonnen hast, was auch immer die damit meinen. Ron und ich wir kommen am Samstag in die Winkelgasse aber erst um elf Uhr. Leider können wir in der letzten Ferienwoche nicht da wir da schon was anderes vor haben._

_Gruß Hemiene und Ron_

Harry musste grinsen bei Ron und Hermiene hatte es endlich klick gemacht, die beiden waren ein Paar. Und das mit der Wette war eigentlich das beste, er konnte nur hoffen dass Ron und Hermiene nie raus finden würden, dass er und die Zwillinge darüber gewettet hatten wann die beiden zusammen kämen. Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte wandte er sich wieder Charly zu.

„Könntest du mir ein paar der Bücher zeigen, die du dir durchgelesen hast?"

Sie wurde wieder etwas rot aber nicht so rot wie vorher. Harry bemerkte dass ihr das Thema Animagus irgendwie unangenehm war, und da er ein Gentleman war würde er nicht näher drauf eingehen, noch nicht! Inzwischen versuchte sie das Gespräch auf ein andere Thema zu lenken. „Was wollen wir heute machen? Oder besser gesagt was willst du heute machen?", fragte sie ihn. Er war sich nicht sicher konnte er ihr von der zweiten Erbschaft erzählen? Er entschied sich für ja.

„Ich werde mich heute noch mit dem Vermögensverwalter des Black-Vermögens treffen. Aber das ist geheim, in Ordnung?", klärte er sie über seine Pläne auf. Sie war etwas verwirrt, fragte aber dennoch: „Was hast du denn mit dem zu tun? Ich weis nur dass er für Dad ein zimmlicher Dorn im Auge ist."

„Weißt du dass Sirius Black mein Pate war?", da sie aufkeuchte ging er vom Gegenteil aus, „Er hat mich zum Alleinerben erklärt. Und von dem her ist ein treffen unausweichlich! Willst du mitkommen?"

Diese Frage verneinte sie. Nach dem Essen gingen sie beide in den Trainingsraum. Dort wurde wieder trainiert, und nach einer Stunde Training entspannten sie sich in der Bibliothek. Dort las Harry ein Buch über Animagi es war überaus interessant, in dem Buch stand zum Beispiel das jeder mit genügend Wissen ein Animagus werden konnte. Außerdem stand darin dass Frauen meist eine schönere Form hatten als die Männer.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr er hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen, es war inzwischen 12.50 Uhr und in fünf minuten wollte er sich mit dem Blackschen Vermögensverwalter treffen. Er verabschiedete sich von Charly und ging zur Eingangshalle. Er reiste wieder per Kamin nach Black Manor. Auch dort landete er in einer großen Eingangshalle. Es war zwar alles edel, aber hier war alles dunkel. In der nähe war eine Hauselfe die sobald er aus dem Kamin stieg auf ihn zugerannt kan und sich vor ihn auf den Boden legte. Die Elfe machte auch keine Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Er sprach die Elfe freundlich an: „Du kannst ruhig aufstehen, du musst dich hier vor niemandem verbeugen! Wie heißt du?"

Die Elfe sah ihn schüchtern an als wäre sie sich nicht sicher dass er es ernst meinte. Auf die frage nach ihrem Namen reagierte sie noch schüchterner. Nach ewig langem herum Gestotter wusste er endlich dass sie Bella hieß. Harry störte sich nicht an dem Namen auch wenn die Hauselfe den gleichen Namen trug wie Sirius' Mörderin, die Hauselfe konnte ja nichts dafür. Inzwischen war ein weiterer Mann im Kamin angekommen und stieg gerade aus. Er sah Harry schritt auf ihn zu und sagte: „Mister Potter, ich bin erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Marcus Crawford, ich bin ihr Vermögensverwalter."

Harry begrüßte ihn und anschließend bat er Bella darum ihn und Mr. Crawford in den Speisesaal zu bringen. Nach einem langen Gespräch und vielen Informationen, kam Harry auf die Idee sich einmal mit Mr. Crawford und Mr. Whisper zu unterhalten. Also lud er kurzerhand Mr. Crawford für die darauf folgende Woche nach Potters Residenz ein. Harry schaute sich noch ein wenig in Black Manor um, aber da er es langweilig fand entschied er sich wieder nach hause zu gehen oder besser gesagt zu flohen.

Als er wieder auf Potters Residenz war ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und nahm sich wieder das Buch über Animagustransformationen vor. Er las an der stelle weiter an der er Tags zuvor aufgehört hatte. Er war so in seine Lektüre vertieft dass er die Zeit vollkommen vergaß. Um 18.00 Uhr schreckte er auf als er ein Geräusch hörte das irgendwie so klang als gehörte es nicht hierher. Harry stand auf undging in den Flur. Da, da war dieses Geräusch schon wieder. Er lief in Richtung Bibliothek. Er kam um eine Ecke da sah er etwas in ein Zimmer flattern. Neugierig ging Harry in dieses Zimmer. Und das was er sah verwunderte ihn wirklich.

Es wahr ein großer Raum, gemütlich eingerichtet, eine Art Salon. Seltsamerweise befand sich kein Tier in diesem Salon, dafür aber eine Person, eine Person die er nicht erwartet hätte.

Sie war furchtbar aufgeregt was würde nun passieren? Würde er sie immer noch mögen, nun nachdem er ihr Geheimnis kannte?

Harry sah sich noch einmal ganz genau um im Salon, es war nirgends ein Fenster offen, außerdem gab es keine Türen. Durch die der Vogel hätte entwischen können und nur Charly war im Raum. Jetzt gab es eigentlich nur noch eine Möglichkeit wohin der Vogel verschwunden sein konnte. Charly fühlte sich zwar ziemlich unwohl, aber Harry fing trotzdem an zu fragen als ahnte er nichts: „Hi Charly, ich hab gerade was in diesen Raum fliegen sehen du weist nicht zufällig wo das ist, oder? Aber vielleicht weist du was es war!"

Harry genoss es sie so ertappt zu haben, ihre Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich inzwischen mehrmals pro Minute, von weiß nach rot, und das mit steigender Frequenz. Schließlich fing sie sich wieder und antwortete, oder besser sie versuchte zu antworten: „Ähm ... keine Ahnung hier ist nichts Rein geflogen. Was sollte hier auch rumfliegen?"

Harry musste schmunzeln, auch wenn sie zuerst verängstigt gewirkt hatte, dass war eine gute Antwort.

„Zum Beispiel ein nicht-registrierter Animagus der auch hier wohnt und den ich sehr mag!", erwiderte er auf ihre Frage. Ihre aufrechte Haltung fiel zusammen, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry nicht so dumm sein würde. Nun schaute sie ihn nur noch flehentlich an und gab zögerlich von sich: „Ja da hast du recht, aber du meldest mich doch nicht oder?"

Als Harry nun ihr vollkommen verängstigtes Gesicht sah, fühlte er sich schlecht, er hätte ihr keine Angst machen sollen. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und beruhigte sie.

„He ganz Ruhig Charly! Ich habe nicht die Absicht dich ans Ministerium zu verraten."sagte Harry, „Aber mich würde dennoch interessieren was genau deine Animagusform ist."

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sah das er es ehrlich meinte, er würde sie garantiert nicht dem Ministerium ausliefern. Allerdings zögerte sie noch ihm zu sagen was ihre Animagus Gestalt war, schließlich war diese magisch. Harry überlegte fieberhaft welche Animagusform Charly haben könnte, also sie konnte fliegen, sie redete nicht gerne darüber, daraus konnte man schließen dass es kein gewöhnliches Tier war. Außerdem musste das Tier klein sein, denn ein Adler konnte hier unmöglich fliegen, Da hatte er eine Idee.

„Willst du mir wirklich nicht verraten dass deine Animagusform Phönix ist?", fragte er sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf hielt aber dann mitten in der Bewegung inne als sie Verstand was er da gesagt hatte. Harry musste wegen ihres Gesichtsausdrucks lachen, er fing sich allerdings recht schnell wieder und sagte: „Komm, lass uns Abendessen gehen."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, denn sie hatte einen Mordshunger. Als sie im Speisesaal ankamen war dort der Tisch schon gedeckt, Harry wunderte sich er hatte doch keinem der Hauselfen etwas gesagt oder? Aber vielleicht hatten sie ihn gehört. Sie fingen an zu essen und während dem Essen stellte Harry noch einige Fragen: „Charly weist du zufällig ob ich einen Rechtsanwalt hab? Wenn nicht sollte ich mir einen besorgen!"

„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, ein paar Kilometer nördlich von hier ist ein Dorf, Die meisten Einwohner arbeiten für dich! Dort wohnen auch deine Anwälte", sagte Charly und als sie Harry´s Gesicht sah fügte sie hinzu, „Ja, du hast mehrere das weiß ich von meinem Vater."

Nach dem Abendessen gingen beide auf ihre Zimmer. Harry las noch etwas in einem seiner Bücher bevor er einschlief.

Er hatte einen sehr Merkwürdigen Traum, er träumte von einer Schlange, einer Kobra. Er versuchte mit ihr auf Parsel zu sprechen, aber sie ließ sich nicht beeinflussen und biss zu. Sie erwischte ihn am Bein, aber seltsamerweise war es ein kurzer gleichmäßiger Schmerz der sich über den ganzen Körper zog.


End file.
